sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Nodoka Haramura
Nodoka Haramura is a first-year at Kiyosumi High School. She was the previous year's National Middle School Individual Champion. Nodoka always carries her penguin doll due to Hisa's recommendation in their first training camp, affectionately named Etopen, to give her a sense of calmness when playing mahjong. Her nickname is "Nodocchi" (のどっち) (which is the same as her screen name in online mahjong) after her play style, quickly and efficiently racking up points as fast as possible. She is left-handed. She is very close to Saki Miyanaga to the point where they hold hands and blush towards each other. Appearance Nodoka has long pink hair and blue eyes. She has two pigtails tied with red ribbons on her hair, which she later switches to having one ribbon on her left side and her hair down. She wears the standard Kiyosumi uniform and thigh-high socks. Her most defining and talked about feature is her very large breasts and great figure. Personality Nodoka's personality is that of a "proper lady" as noted by Mako Someya. She is very logical but can be a bit childish as she cannot sleep without her penguin doll. Nodoka is distant with Saki at first but over time becomes extremely close to her. Nodoka is also very stubborn and despite being logical rushes into things without thinking. She is sensitive when talking about her breasts with others. Playing Style / Abilities Nodoka's playing style is that of a digital style or online style. Her digital style consists of quickly and efficiently racking up points as fast as possible. During her "Nodocchi mode" she has an ability where she views mahjong tables digitally on a mental level; this ability ignores other players' presences in the game, giving her an edge against players with an ability to manipulate their presence. Strengths and weaknesses : + She is able optimize her play with super computer-like mental processing. : + Her fast and robotic play makes it difficult for others, including those with special senses, to sense her hand. : +/- She only pays attention to the tiles and not the players. : - She is very slow to recognize that certain players have special abilities and thus doesn't optimize her play against them. Plot Introduction Arc We first see Nodoka as she walks by Saki sitting and reading a book by the river. We then see her again when Saki is dragged to the club by Kyoutarou Suga. It is then revealed that Nodoka was the middle school mahjong champion last year and than she, Kyou, Saki and Yuuki Kataoka begin playing. After a few matches with Nodoka winning, a storm wakes the club president who decides to watch their match. After Nodoka wins again, Saki takes her leave. Yuuki and Kyou comment on how strong Nodoka is but Hisa Takei says that they're naive and that Saki was breaking even on purpose. With that Nodoka rushes out to meet Saki and after confirming that her scores were on purpose; wants another match but Saki declines stating she doesn't like mahjong. During the night Nodoka is shown trying to get a +/-0 on her computer but cannot. The next day Hisa arranges for her to play against Saki again (with Yuuki Kataoka and Mako Someya). Throughout the first match Nodoka tries to beat Saki or prevent her from breaking even but fails due to the girl's extreme luck. During the second match with Saki playing under certain conditions, Nodoka goes all out to try and win once again, however Saki wins handily (while thinking that she was breaking even). This upsets Nodoka to the point where she runs away crying. When Saki goes after her Nodoka explains that she is irritated that she lost to someone who doesn't like mahjong, and walks away. The next day she is present when Saki announces she will join the club. A week later, on her way to school Nodoka is stopped for an interview and is asked if there was anyone she was keeping an eye on and she thought of Saki. However, she denied it and went about her business. We next see her in the club room as the others are walking in, trying to get a +/-0 by herself but cannot and they end up playing a game. During the first match we see Nodoka do well but again ends up being defeated by Saki. During the next match Nodoka notices that Saki passed up a yakuman win off of Kyoutarou and then played a risky tile allowing Yuuki to win the match. Furious, Nodoka storms out yet again. Saki follows her and after a conversation she asks Saki to quit the club. After Nodoka explains how she feels, Saki agrees not to go easy anymore and tells Nodoka of her family troubles. They then promise each other to go to the nationals together. Training Camp Arc We first see Nodoka with Saki walking to school together and later having lunch together with Yuuki and Kyou. In the club room Hisa is seen preparing her club for the upcoming prefectural tournament and explaining Ryuumonbuchi's strength. She then asks Nodoka and Saki to help Mako by filling in for the part-timers who called in sick at the mahjong parlor, stating that she's too busy and it will be a great experience for them. When they arrive they are greeted by Mako and put into embarrassing maid costumes (though Nodoka likes them). After serving a few customers, they join a table to play. After they win a few games a strange woman enters the parlor. As the woman joins them, Nodoka notices that Saki is trembling but doesn't know why. The woman starts off slowly but then decimates her opponents. It's then revealed that she is Yasuko Fujita, a pro mahjong player. When Saki feels relieved thinking that no high schooler could beat a pro, it upsets Nodoka. Fujita-pro then tells them that she was beaten by Koromo Amae from Ryuumonbuchi at a pro am tournament and that they have no chance against her. Afterwards, Saki feels down and gets cheered up by Nodoka as both of them resolve to improve themselves. Expecting this, Hisa stayed late in the club room and when Saki and Nodoka burst in saying that they want a training camp, Hisa smiles and walks over to the eraseboard and flips it to reveal the already planned training program. Before the camp we see Nodoka and her dad having a conversation about Nodoka leaving for a better school but she convinces her dad that if they win the nationals she can stay at Kiyosumi. At the camp, Hisa explains that Nodoka while a goddess at net mahjong, in person she doesn't get the information she needs and gives out clues as to what she's doing. To remedy this Hisa makes Nodoka practice real mahjong and real discards to get better. We are then shown flashes of the training camp up until the day of the preliminaries. In the anime, Saki, Nodoka, and Yuuki travel to a nearby waterfall and discuss how they want to continue being together. They also appear together in the hot spring and Saki sees a shooting star causing Nodoka and Yuuki to go back into the bath to see if they can see one too. An hour later they are forced to come out due to nearly fainting. Prefectural Tournament Arc Nodoka arrived with everyone else from Kiyosumi before the start of the tournament and was immediately interviewed. When the reporter asks Nodoka what her goals where; she stated that it is to win that nationals and that she is not the only player for her team. After Hisa announces the position line-ups everyone heads toward the tournament board and Nodoka and Saki overhear their opponents make fun of Nodoka but she brushes it off before going to watch the matches. As soon as the lieutenant battle started Hisa asked Nodoka and Saki to get something to eat and when they leave they are approached by Ryuumonbuchi. After a few questions they leave because the president had finished and it was her turn next. Before entering her match we get a flash back to the training camp showing that Nodoka can't sleep without her penguin and Hisa intructing her to use it to strengthen her play. Nodoka starts off the match slowly but then begins playing her style and crushes the others. At lunch time Kiyosumi is greeted by Fujita pro,much to the chagrin of Nodoka, and complements them. Kiyosumi later wins their next match and a spot in the finals the next day. Nodoka is then shown along with everyone else from the club getting treated to ramen, which was the first time she had eaten it. Later in the night Nodoka is seen in the bath thinking about the upcoming day. When the finals begin Nodoka is present watching and making brief commentary about Yuuki's match. When a defeated Yuuki comes back, Nodoka leaves with Saki to the nap room so Yuuki can be comforted by the upperclassmen. Shortly before sleeping the two reminisce about their troubles before promising once again to win and go to the nationals. At the start of the lieutenant battle we see a flashback when Nodoka first learned about Hisa's playing style and criticizes her logic before getting her explanation on why she plays the way she does. Nodoka wakes shortly after and realizing that the president is playing decides to sleep a little longer. Nodoka then awakens once again when she notices that etopen is missing and starts looking for him. While doing so she is confronted by the people who took her penguin and they apologize. Later Nodoka finally finds etopen when Koromo Amae brings it to her but has to leave shortly after. She then returns and gets an explanation of what happened while she was alseep before leaving for her match. Before entering the playing hall she is greeted by reporters but says no comment and walks away while wishing Saki could see her. Saki Miyanaga then awakens right before Nodoka's match and rushes just in time to wish her good luck, giving Nodoka some excitement. During her match she once again goes slow but wins hand after hand and switches to "Nodocchi" mode before losing a hand to Touka Ryuumonbuchi. After the intermission, Tsuruga's Momoko Touyoko gets going on a win streak but is eventually stopped by Nodoka thanks to her digital style and not believing in superstition. When the match ends Nodoka has gained the second most points. We then see Nodoka make comments during the final round before intermission where she chases after Saki. While finding her, she gives her a pep talk then guides her back to the playing hall. Nodoka is then seen the rest of the way commentating on the match and believing in Saki until her improbable victory. Individual Tournament *Anime Only Arc* Nodoka is seen making her way to the club room until she is stopped by Saki. They both reaffirm they're desire to win at the nationals and are curious as to why the president wanted them to bring swimsuits. At the club they find out they're heading to Sports Land for "special training at the pool", and when Nodoka asks why Hisa replies " because i want to see how you look in a swimsuit. Will that do?" with Nodoka disagreeing. When Kiyosumi gets to the pool it is revealed that Saki cannot swim. Nodoka then suggests that she go into the shallow end and also use the inflatable etopen. When she gets into the pool Saki is so excited that she hugs Nodoka causing her a bit of embarrassment. Later minus the upperclassmen Kiyosumi wonders the hall looking for the VIP room and run into Ryuumonbuchi. After a bit of an exchange they go back to the pool and continue playing. As the tournament kicks off all of Kiyosumi dominate the competition the first day and Nodoka is revealed to have made it into the top 20 and advance to the next day. On the second day some of her matches are shown and it is revealed that Nodoka is near the top of the leader board. At lunch time she notices Saki's scores and deduces that she's not playing seriously. She then catches up with her and scolds her. Afterward Nodoka's last match is slightly shown against Kana Ikeda and Ryuumonbuchi's Hajime Kunihiro, and Jun Inoue. While only bits of the game were seen, it was noted that their style of play didn't work against Nodoka and that Nodoka had won the match getting second place and bieng able to go to the nationals with Saki ( 3rd place). A bit after the tournament we see Nodoka doing an interview with Sparkling Club Girl and afterward she over hears Yuuki talking about her breasts. While reminding her that they're going to study all day Yuuki runs off causing Nodoka to give chase. In the club room we then learn that Yuuki has failed her math test and Nodoka along with Saki agree to help her study for make-ups. After they learn they are banned from the club room they try various different study places but get nowhere. They decide to head to the public library and due to the storm is soaked on the way. Here we learn that Nodoka is afraid of lightning but still gave chase to Saki when they first met even when it was doing so. While drying Saki explains how she always felt that during the rain the room she's in is its own world and Nodoka understands her, before Yuuki interrupts and they go back to studying. Nodoka is then shown with everyone except Hisa waiting for Yuuki to finish her test, when she does they all head to the festival that is taking place that night. While there Nodoka falls and Saki catches her, they have a moment, then get back up holding hands and joins the rest to watch the fireworks. Combined Training Camp Arc We first see Nodoka at the start of the camp with Saki and Koromo Amae getting ready to play together. Later the next day, in Kiyosumi's room, she looks on at the excited Saki until Maho Yumeno and Hiroko Murohashi enter their room. Hisa then suggests that they play a match against her and Saki. During the match, Maho is scolded by Nodoka saying that all she does is copy and doesn't seem to want to strengthen herself. Murohashi then tells her that Maho has been training hard and Nodoka says that she had said too much. After the match Nodoka is pounced by Yuuki. National Tournament Arc In August Kiyosumi arrives at their hotel in Tokyo for the nationals and during their free time the first year girls decided to take a bath and is greeted by Kazekoshi's Kana . After hearing her explain why she's there Koromo and Touka appear as well. And on the day of the tournament draw Nodoka asks Saki if its okay not to see her sister yet and Saki then tells her that would be pointless. She arrives with eveyone else noting that Saki got lost again and during the draft how rare it was to see the president nervous. During Kiyosumi's free time we see Nodoka appearing to be Touka's maid for the day. The next day at the tournament hall Kiyosumi is greeted by their rivals in the prefecturals with Touka threatening to make her her maid if she doesn't win. Nodoka is present before the first round to view the video sent to the president from fans back home. Nodoka is then shown along with everyone else (minus Saki) on the 5th day of the tournament watching the matches on tv, with Nodoka wondering if its okay if Saki misses her sisters match. Nodoka shows up along with everyone else at the tournament hall the next day waiting for the matches to kick off. Throughout the first two matches we see Nodoka cheer on her teammates. During Hisa's match Nodoka was feeling relieved that she wasn't going for any bad waits like usual and scolds Saki for thinking the opposite. After Hisa's match, Saki notices that she isn't coming back so Nodoka decides to head out and has much publicity before entering the arena. Upon entering she greets Hisa and is immediately frightened by Hatsumi Usuzumi and her mask. While holding Hisa she is scolded gently for not knowing her opponents. When she realizes etopen has been dropped, she sees Kinue Atago kick it far away. Kinue then apologizes and she accepts. Hisa then apologized for losing the match, Nodoka then says that even the best players will lose sometimes and not to worry about it. When the match starts Nodoka worries about losing but she quickly regains her composure and starts to awaken very early on. During this round everyone seems to notice that Nodoka seems a bit funny and while not paying attention Kinue is tsumo'd by her. Nodoka remains quiet throughout the first half. In the second half of the match Nodoka notices Hatsumi's pons and thinks back to Hisa's warning about this leading to a yakuman win. Afterward Nodoka immediately wins a hand as dealer. After a draw Nodoka again notices that Hatsumi did exactly what Hisa had told her calling it a big coincidence. A bit later she agains discards tiles that Hatsumi collects but instead of blocking her Sae Usuzawa lets Hatsumi win with her yakuman. Since Nodoka was the dealer she loses 16,000 and one hand later the match is over. Nodoka thanks her opponents for the match then leaves. Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A Nodoka appears as a sixth grade transfer student and quickly makes friends with Shizuno Takakamo and Ako Atarashi. When they discover that she likes mahjong, they take her to Achiga Girls' Academy to play with the mahjong club. There she meets the instructor, Harue Akado, and together with Shizuno and Ako they have a match. When Nodoka wins they call in the club's best player, Kuro Matsumi. After a bit of sexual harassment by Kuro, she joins in and has a match with her friends. Nodoka soon wonders if the red doras were removed, and it's revealed that all the doras gather to Kuro, but Nodoka doesn't believe it. After a few more games, she walks home with her friends and they all express their desire to join the same club and have lots of fun together. We next see Nodoka, after an undisclosed amount of time, together with Shizuno at the mahjong club. She asks about Harue and is given a summary of why she is instructing. Nodoka then suggests that Harue will leave one day, which upsets Shizuno. Later Harue is scouted for the professionals so Nodoka and the others throw her a goodbye celebration. We later see Nodoka, now in middle school, talking with Shizuno about not seeing Ako after the mahjong club was disbanded and Ako joined a different middle school. Nodoka tells Shizuno that, because of her mother's work, she will also be leaving Achiga. After this Nodoka is shown trying to write a letter to Shizuno, but after Yuuki, her new Takatoobara Middle School friend, calls her to play mahjong, she gives up. In the anime, Nodaka appears with Yuuki Kataoka and Kana Ikeda in the bath. Here they talk about the nationals and how they have someone who does Kiyosumi's errands for them. Nodoka appears again in a flashback explaining Kuro's dora ability. Nodoka appears later on during the nationals. Here Nodoka dreams of her old friends from Nara. She realizes that it must be a dream because Shizuno is in her middle school uniform, Ako's appearance is that of her elementary school self, and she is wearing her high school uniform. She then wakes from her dream. Later, she and the other first years go to the playing hall on the semi-finals day. However only Yuuki and her go in. When they arrive they see the place packed and Yuuki tells Nodoka to use the power of her breasts to get them inside. They are then overseen play arguing by Junko Nishida who recognizes them. After not being able to get in to watch the matches, Junko offers them a seat in the press box. On their way they meet Nodoka's old teammates from Nara. After a brief conversation, Shizuno tells her that they are going to the finals and wants her to promise to be there too. Nodoka tells her that she can't promise it but will do her best to be there. They then go their separate ways. ﻿ Career highlights * National Middle School Individual Champion Trivia *Nodoka reached the semi-finals of the Saimoe 2009 and 2010 moe popularity tournaments. *Nodoka learned to play mahjong in fourth grade, while she was hospitalized. Category:Kiyosumi High School Category:Takatoobara Middle School Category:Achiga Girls' Academy Category:Characters Category:Savants